


Scream For Me

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cheerleaders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Flirting, Football, Hand Jobs, High School, Joe's a good friend, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Party, Patrick's a nerd, Pete's kind of a cocky asshole but Patrick likes him anyway, Smut, Sports, Teenagers, reluctant patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete's a slutty football player, Patrick's a non-slutty cheerleader, somehow they end up in bed together





	Scream For Me

**Pete's POV**

Sitting on the bench is boring as always. Just because I'd sprained my wrist a couple of weeks ago doesn't mean I'm some kind of weak loser.

Luckily the team ends the first half ahead so I can trust them to win so we can go through to nationals. I spend the rest of the time looking over at the cheerleaders jumping around on the side, shaking their Pom Poms and cheering. I've probably slept with most of them already but I'll probably sleep with another at the after party. That way at least if we loose I'll get some good sex to make up for it.

We win the game and the cheerleaders flood over so one can hook onto my arm and giggle as I play with the hem of her skirt. It's pretty fun that even though I didn't do anything in the game I can get a pretty girl hanging on my arm and an easy hook up.

All the girls grab onto players and my girl prances off with a wave as they head to the captains house for the party. The only two male cheerleaders on the team are still hanging around to pack away the Pom Poms and balls.

I go over to the smaller ginger one and rest my elbow on his shoulder "You guys coming?" "We're packing up" "Let someone else do it" "No one else does so we do, plus all your parties suck, no offence"

His friend with an afro nods and throws all the Pom Poms in the box "Come on Pat, let's go" "Alright, what's tonight?" "My mums making lasagne and I have the new Star Wars movie" "Sounds good"

I roll my eyes and put an arm around each of their shoulders to pull them the other way which works because I'm taller than them. "Don't be boring" "We're not boring" "Yeah you are, Pat right?" "Patrick" "Yeah yeah, come have fun, you're on the team" "Yeah but no one cares about us, they just didn't wanna seem sexist so they let us on, no one even know our names" "That's irrelevant" "Go away"

Patrick tries to push my arm away but I take my arm off his friend to hold him tighter. His friend seems to go wherever he does so if I make him go his friend will too.

I don't know why it matters but I've hooked up with all of rest of the team already so maybe this'll be better. Two cute guys are way better than a girl I've already had.

"Let it go, just come" "I'm leaving the second you turn around" "I'll take that as a bet" "Please don't" "Come on, have fun, I'm sure your friends mom and Star Wars can wait" "His names Joe" "I knew that" "No you didn't" "Well I do now, come on Patrick"

We're at the door of Jacks house so I pull him in with his friend trailing and grab beer from the kitchen "Drink up" "I don't drink" "Drink some" "No". He's so grumpy but Joes flirting with a girl I hooked up with last week so he'll probably stay and I can focus on Patrick.

"Have fun for once" "Stop it, I'm not a community service project" "I know you wanna be here, you're resisting but you're just dying to have fun" "I'm not interested in girls so I don't wanna sleep with a cheerleader who hasn't bothered learning my name in 2 years" "Sleep with a guy then, most of them will be so drunk they'll fuck anything with a hole their dick can fit into" "I'm not doing that, they don't know my name either and they'll hate me when they wake up" "Nah it's fine, most of them are probably gay anyway"

He's so uncomfortable here with drunk people that he seems relieved when I take him upstairs and lock us in Jacks room. "Can I leave?" "Nah come on, talk to me" "No" "Fine I'll talk, wanna know why I think most of them are gay?" "Fine, whatever"

He lies back on Jacks bed and looks up at me "Start talking". I lie next to him and stretch out my arm for him to lie his head on and I can curl my fingers to play with his hair "Hurry up Pete, talk" "Well you obviously don't like me" "No" "Why? I never even talked to you before" "You ignore me, you're an asshole and you fuck everyone which is gross" "I'm not that bad, people want to sleep with me and I'm happy to give them what they want" "You're a slut" "Don't you want me to talk?" "You are talking, talking way too much"

He rolls onto his side, lies his head against my shoulder and puts an arm over my waist. "Tell me why they're gay" "In the locker room before games it's really really gay" "What happens?" "I can't give away all out secrets" "Tell me" "You'll have to give me something for that" "What do you want?"

I use the hand he's not lying on and run my thumb over his lips "Kiss me and I'll tell you whatever you want" "I bet the only gay thing is you get changed and you're just being a whore" "Nope, I've sucked a lot of dick" "You're so straight" "Nope, kiss me and I'll tell you"

Patrick finally relaxes into my arm and kisses my cheek "Tell me now" "Wrong place" "You just said a kiss" "I meant somewhere else". He giggles and kisses my neck but I shake my head until he pushes down on my hip so he's above me and presses his lips to mine. We slowly make out until he pulls away and returns to snuggle into the crook of my neck. "Tell me" "I dunno if that was enough" "Tell me or I'll leave" "I don't want that"

I pull a blanket off the floor to chuck over us and return my hand to stroking his hair "I'm a junior so I don't get the chance to be captain until next year. There's two captains on the team and a bunch of seniors" "So what?" "I've sucked every senior on the teams dick" "Why are you boasting this to me?" "Because you asked me to. Most juniors and sophomores on the team have sucked at least the captains dicks" "Why?" "People get horny before a game and the cheerleaders are busy so somebody has to do it" "Do you like it?" "I love sucking dick" "Why do you do it?" "It helps you get credit on the team, plus it's less embarrassing for you to jerk off afterwards"

Patrick's silent so I let my hand fall down to cup his dick through his tight cheerleading pants as there's a knock on the door. "Get out Pete, its my room" "Fuck off Jack I'm busy" "Get another room" "Nope I'm staying here" Jack groans and kicks the door then leaves with whoever he's got so I can take my hand back down to stroke Patrick again.

"We should leave, we're stealing his room" "Yeah but I wanted it, it's the only one with a lock and it pisses me off when people keep walking in" "We're not even having sex though" "Yeah but it pisses me off still" "You wanna stay with me so much you'd piss off your captain?" "I enjoy pissing him off"

My hand squeezes his semi through the tight pants and Patrick groans again "God Pete" "What do you want from me?" "I want one of those famous blowjobs everyone on your team has had" "They're pretty good" "After so many I'd say more then good" "Fucking fabulous then"

He rolls off my arm letting me go down to pull at the top of his pants "Can I?" "No wait, you can't do this" "You just asked for it" "Yeah but you need something back, you're not doing it for nothing" "I'm doing it because I'm horny and I want your dick in my mouth so I can brag your dick was in my mouth" "But I can't do it back" "I don't care, I have never cared about anything less"

He pushes me away and grabs a handful of my hair "Kiss me" "But I-". He smashes his lips to mine and his tongue fights with mine, forcing me to submit. I knew I should have had more experience with guys because now that he's kissing me I'm pretty useless to stop him.

"Pete get drunk" "What?" "Get drunk, I want you drunk" "I like that idea" "We'll loose the room though" "Jack hates people using his room so if I close the door people should stay out"

Patrick looks at me for a second then nods "Ok, let's do it" "What should I drink?" "Whatever makes you drunk fastest" "Shots, they make me a bitch though" "I don't want you to be a bitch, you're already a bitch" "Beer makes me fun, wine makes me a child and whiskey makes me a slut, take your pick" "Beer and whiskey" "I like your choice"

By the time I'm drunk enough it's been an hour of drinking with Patrick on my lap. Now he's completely unashamed to be kissing me and grinding on me and talking dirty in my ear in front of everyone. I'll get teased tomorrow at school but people probably know I'm bi so they'll get over it. I like cheerleaders and sucking dick so sucking a cheerleaders dick sounds pretty good.

At some point I end up shirtless and thrown in the pool by my friends while Patrick gets me more to drink. When he gets back and sees me he groans and has to attempt to fish me out as I splash around crazily. He gets me out after a lot of pleading and offering sex then wraps me in a towel to take me back to Jacks room.

Once we're there and the doors locked again Patrick strips me naked out of the wet clothes. He seems flustered when I lie down on the bed naked and drink the rest of the beer he got me but I feel great.

"Patrick come here" "No" "Don't be a prude, it's not like you haven't seen a dick before, you do have one after all" "It's embarrassing" "I'm the naked one" "Yeah but I'll probably end up with your dick in my mouth or something and that'll be embarrassing" "It'd be hot, I wouldn't complain"

Finally he turns around and his eyes run all over me before he sits down and lays my head in his lap. I know I'm attractive so there's really no shame in being naked. If anything I should be naked more often because it makes it easy to get laid. Patrick's still looking at me as I lie in his lap but after a few seconds he trades looking for touching and his hands start exploring my skin.

He starts off with soft touches along along my face then down to my shoulders and chest to feel the hard muscles. His hands refuse to go any further so I sit up against his chest giving him easy access to anything he wants to touch. I'm so desperate and I wish he'd do anything, he could touch me or I could blow him or we could do anything, I just need something.

I like myself like this. Drunk enough that any morals I had left go out the window but not so drunk I'll forget everything or start throwing up. This is the best kind of drunk when I'm slutty enough to not care but still able to be in control, not that I really need to be with Patrick. He seems happy taking control and I'm more then happy to let him do what he wants with me for my first proper time with a guy.

After a lot of grinding on his lap to try to make his hands go lower he listens to my frantic hints and his hands slide down to my hips. One hand rubs the tattoo I got on my lower stomach and tickles the top of my pubic hair.

"Touch me, just do it Patrick please" "What's my name?" "Patrick, fuck Patrick" "You are definitely not going to fuck Patrick but you finally know my name" "I'm sorry, I only fucked girls and a lot of guys said you were straight and just wanted to perv on the girls" "I'm gay and wanted to perv on you. I thought we'd change in the same place as the team and I'd join these before game blowjobs but teachers are assholes" "You wanted that?" "Hell yeah, everyone talks about it" "The guys being gay?" "No, people said cheerleaders snuck in, not that you did it to each other, I like your way more though" "You should sneak in, I'd love it"

Patrick's hand wraps around my hard on and he strokes slowly while kissing the bones at the top of my spine. My hips move against his hand desperately but he keeps his slow pace, teasing me with his kisses.

"Please Patrick" "Nope" "Please, just touch me" "Touch me back then, as I said before, you're not sucking me off for nothing and I'm not touching you for nothing" "How are you so dominant?" "This is why I wanted you to get drunk, now I'm not embarrassed to touch you and do this" "I'll remember this tomorrow, I'm not that drunk" "Yeah but you're drunk enough that you wouldn't embarrass me or tell me I'm stupid. If there's a hand on your dick you'll go along with most things I want"

Patrick's right, I'm more fun when I'm drunk and I'd agree to almost anything as long as his hand stays on my dick. Eventually he lets me turn us around so I'm lying on the bed with him on top of me. This way I can pull his shirt over his head and struggle down the tight pants. I've always loved our schools cheerleading uniforms and I love the guys one even more than the girls right now. Patrick looks so good in it and he looks even better as I rip it off him.

Once Patrick's naked he's pretty happy to let me roll on top of him and manoeuvre us under the blankets on Jacks bed. When Jack finishes with whatever girl he has he'll probably come in here since he has a key. The captain of my football team doesn't really need to see my ass as he walks into his bedroom, even though he's seen it before.

Patrick's hip fits well into my hand and he moans beautifully as I take hold of him. His hand tangles in my hair, forcing my neck exposed as he finally speeds up his teasing pace and kisses every inch of skin he can reach. All these love bites will definitely show up tomorrow and if Jack doesn't tell everyone they'll definitely find out tomorrow. I'd love to make them on Patrick so he can share my embarrassment but he's still dominating me from underneath. I don't wanna move too much in case he accidentally pulls my hair out of my head so I just let him keep making the bruises.

It's so much better than a lot of girls who think sucking with your whole mouth like a leech is how you make one. That leaves an embarrassing huge purple blob with teeth marks on my neck which is gross. This way it'll just make loads of red hickeys all up my neck that I might actually want to show off.

I definitely like this because I'll have something to show off and prove I hooked up with gorgeous Patrick. We probably won't actually have sex but people don't need to know that, Patrick would hopefully lie if anyone asks. Going up to someone and asking whether they did hook up is trashy though, locker room talk stays in the locker room. Gossip is just gossip and Patrick would probably deny it either way.

As I thought the door to the bathroom opens and Jack groans at us in his bed "Bro seriously? Zack said you were just drinking like 10 minutes ago. If you're gonna get smashed give me the bedroom, I have pussies I wanna slam too. Who's that anyway?"

Patrick's started sinking under me to hide himself so I roll off him so Jack can see him lying there then get back on top. "Piss off now, I'm busy" "You're gay?" "I've sucked your dick so many times, do you need to ask that question?" "True, have fun ruining his ass then, I'll go kick people out of my parents room"

He leaves so I can grab hold of Patrick's dick again and his hair with the other. He's still awkward from Jack walking in so I might actually get the chance to be in charge for once this whole night.

He ruins that idea though by smacking my hand away and rolling us over again "Nice try" "Come on, I have my pride to protect" "So do I" "But if Jack comes back it'll be embarrassing" "Then you better hope he doesn't to protect your fragile masculine pride" "Asshole" "You just wish you could have my asshole"

Our hands grab at each other again and I finish off on Patrick's chest a second before he releases on me. He's slumped on top of me now, returning to darken the love bites on my throat and it feels good to have him on top of me. Unlike a 5 foot 90 pound cheerleader, Patrick has a lot more weight and him on top of me pressing me down feels good as fuck. He's smaller than me and all the guys on the football team but it still feels good. It makes him feel less like a barbie doll and more like a real human I just got a handjob from, a very good handjob too.

Unlike the football guys with their abs and the cheerleaders with their tiny waists and flat stomachs, Patrick's soft and rounded. There's no hard edges or super hard muscles, it's all soft skin and curves and exciting places for me to explore.

"We're staying here for a while Pete" "Still so bossy" "I like being bossy and getting to tell a cute drunk guy what to do" "We can stay a while but do you wanna come home with me?" "I should find Joe, I was supposed to be at his house" "He probably texted his mom" "My mom might not like me going anywhere except Joes though" "Just pretend you were with Joe" "We'll see" "I'll be good, scouts honour" "You weren't a scout" "No but I have honour, you can meet my dogs, nobody with dogs can be too bad" "I love dogs, I have one" "I have 2" "Lucky" "Come home with me" "I'll try" "We have another game in 2 days, you said you wanted to see the before game blowjobs so I can give you one" "I'll come" "Good, you have such a nice dick and I want it in my mouth" "You're the best slut I've ever met" "And I bet you've met a lot"


End file.
